Digitizer systems that include capacitive based sensors are used as input devices for a variety of Human Interface Devices (HIDs) and for a variety of different applications. A touch-screen is a digitizer system that is integrated with a Flat Panel Display (FPD). Touch-screens are used for operating portable devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, MP3 players, smart phones and other devices. Some digitizer systems track free style input provided with a finger and/or stylus. Capacitive based sensors are typically sensitive to touch and hover of finger or conductive object but may not be sensitive touch of a non-conductive object and may not provide information related the amount of pressured applied during touch.